La Ley de la Jungla
by BrianHoper
Summary: La batalla transcurre con normalidad en la Grieta del Invocador, pero no por ello se debe bajar la guardia e ignorar a aquello que se esconde entre las sombras. Obedece a las advertencias, sé precavido y aléjate del peligro siempre que tengas oportunidad. Así es el juego. Cïñete a las normas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola colegas lectores! Si os habéis aventurado a pasaros por este relato corto es porque, de algún modo u otro, os gusta la pareja piltoviana más famosa de league of legends. A parte de daros las gracias por pasar por aquí y pedir humildemente un review después de su lectura, diciéndome lo que queráis, como por ejemplo qué os a gustado y qué no o si habéis notado algún error, espero con fervor que disfrutéis de la lectura porque, ¿qué otro destino tiene la lectura que el entretener o el informar? Entonces, advirtiendo, quiero que sepais que este escrito porta contenido lujurioso y explícito, aparte de violencia (no mucha, hay más de lo otro), por lo que aquel que presuma de ser sensible a este tipo de narraciones, por favor, busque otro escrito de su conveniencia, puedo jurar que tiene historias para todos los gustos y edades y no estáis fijados a leer ésta. Y sin más dilación, les dejo mi relato, que espero que disfruten. Y siempre se agradecerán los reviews.**

* * *

**LA LEY DE LA SELVA**

En la línea de bot se había desatado una encarnizada lucha en busca de la primera sangre. La sheriff Caitlyn, defensora de Piltover, intentaba acertar algún disparo a su homólogo rival, Varus, al cual habría cosido a tiros en tiempo record si no fuera por su pequeña compañera de apoyo, Lulu, quien había wardeado todos los arbustos cercanos a la línea enemiga para prevenirse de algún movimiento del jungla del equipo de la sheriff, Volibear.

El gran oso blanco aparecía esporádicamente para prestar una valiosa ayuda a la francotiradora y a su compañera Soraka: lanzaba al contrincante de mayor importancia lejos de la necesaria protección de su soporte, lo ralentizaba con un majestuoso rugido, lo mordía o, simplemente, lo distraía o lo debilitaba para darle a su equipo la oportunidad que estaba esperando para fortalecerse al obtener la muerte pionera.

En top, un enardecido Jax luchaba contra un Cho'gath que había alcanzado unas dimensiones dantescas tras devorar con sed de sangre a bastantes súbditos, pero aún así, ambos mantenían la distancia y actuaban de forma defensiva, mejorando eventualmente, esperando la intervención de algún compañero de equipo que les ayudara a avanzar hacia las torres enemigas.

No se podía decir lo mismo de la línea del medio, en la que Xerath lanzaba destructivas orbes de energía y rayos azules a la brillante demaciana Lux. A simple vista, la hechicera de la luz tenía poco que ganar ante esa poderosa masa de magia pura, pero había que tener en cuenta que su invocador era un veterano en la Grieta, y sabía moverse y posicionar a la joven. Incluso aparecían momentos en el que sacaba ventaja al primitivo mago.

Harto de elevar por encima de su cabeza al arquero para acabar con él y fracasar en el intento, Volibear probó una técnica distinta. Se metió en el arbusto que había en la zona sur del río y activó la lente de gran alcance. Una luz roja giratoria le advirtió durante unos segundos de la presencia de un ward enemigo entre la maleza, tiempo que utilizó en destruirlo de dos zarpazos. El invocador del oso guerrero analizó los objetos del compañero de apoyo del tirador hostil. Tenía más guardianes para colocar, y tardaría poco en sentir la necesidad de obtener visión en esa zona tan vital del mapa. Quien dominaba el río, dominaba la partida. Volibear hizo señales para que dejaran avanzar al dúo rival, así la pequeña yordle vería una oportunidad para acercarse a la orilla a colocar el objeto. Caitlyn y Soraka captaron el mensaje, y poco a poco dejaron que el enemigo se fuera acercando hacia su torre, como ovejas al matadero. Volibear acechaba solemne desde el arbusto, a la espera de la llegada de su presa. Tal como predijo, Lulu se imbuyó de la falsa sensación de seguridad creada por Caitlyn y su apoyo, y se acercó al cauce con la intención de ampliar su perímetro de visión. Al entrar en la maleza, se encontró con el enorme porte real del oso polar. Unas gigantescas fauces se abrieron ante ella y proliferaron un estruendo que perforó sus oídos y la aturdió ligeramente. La pequeña lanzó un hechizo contra el ursain, intentando transformarle en un animal menos amenazante durante el periodo de tiempo necesario que necesitaba para escapar junto a su tirador. Pero su conjuro rebotó contra la armadura de la bestia. Éste portaba el Velo del Hada de la Muerte, que anuló su habilidad. La magia no pudo salvarla de su cruel e inevitable destino entre las garras del elegido del trueno.

"¡Primera sangre!" Resonó a lo largo y ancho del mapa.

El luto se celebró con el continuo restallar de los disparos y el incesante sonido de choque metálico. Varus quedó desprotegido y debilitado. Trató de escapar, pero nadie se escabullía de la letal habilidad definitiva de la obstinada Caitlyn. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y fijó la mira de su ostentoso rifle en la cabeza del adversario. Estaba preparada para arrastrarlo a la muerte segura. Un estallido ensordecedor llenó la calle, y el contrincante tardó en caer inerte al suelo lo que el sonido del disparo se disipaba en el aire. Otra ventaja más para el equipo morado.

"¡Volibear ha sido derrotado!" se escuchó después de que el narrador anunciara la baja de Varus a manos de la sheriff.

'¿Qué...?' pensó la tiradora, sin poder explicarse qué habría podido ocurrirle a su jungla.

El invocador de Jax esparció señales de peligro en la zona inferior del río y escribió un mensaje en el chat global: "Tenéis que largaros de ahí YA" "Volved a base, rápido".

Caitlyn no se explicaba el mensaje de aviso de su compañero, pero prefirió hacer caso de las advertencias.

"Soraka, eliminamos los súbditos enemigos de nuestra torreta y nos volvemos a base, ¿de acuerdo?" sugirió Caitlyn, retrocediendo hacia su torre y preparándose para acabar con los reducidos seres azules que la golpeaban sin descanso.

"Tú mandas" respondió Soraka entusiasmada, siguiéndola hacia el perímetro de la edificación.

Mientras Caitlyn tiroteaba sin piedad a los hombrecillos, Soraka hacía más liviano el trabajo lanzando sus famosos plátanos a diestro y siniestro, debilitando a los súbditos enemigos para que la sheriff les diera el tiro de gracia. Era importante terminar rápido para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Un bulto oscuro saltó desde el matorral que había a la izquierda de la torreta exterior hacia donde se encontraban el dúo de bot. Con una velocidad fuera de lo común, eliminó a todos y cada uno de los súbditos del equipo morado, quedando dentro de la torre solamente la tiradora y su compañera, tres súbditos del equipo azul y el nuevo enemigo. Soraka y Caitlyn intentaron acabar con la vida del nuevo personaje, pero éste se mezclaba entre sus súbditos y ellos recibían el daño. El contrincante retrocedió adrede, saliendo del perímetro de ataque de la torre hostil. Soraka la siguió por delante de Caitlyn. Craso error, pues de dos contundentes golpes, la nacida de las estrellas cayó al suelo derrotada.

"Vi ha matado a Soraka" Anunció de nuevo el narrador.

Pensándolo bien, la oficial no había visto al jungla enemigo en el transcurso de la batalla. Le parecía extraño que no estuviera por ahí gankeando, incluso llegó a pensar que, afortunadamente, estaría desconectado. Pero no. Ahí la tenía, y pudo intuir a qué se había dedicado en toda la partida. Había estado subiendo de nivel a expensas de Volibear, arrasando con los monstruos de ambas junglas mientras el oso estaba distraído cooperando en las líneas. Esa es la teoría que formuló en su cabeza al ver que unas antiguas runas rojas y azules describían círculos alrededor del imponente cuerpo de Vi, evidenciando que había acabado con un lagarto anciano y un gólem antiguo, si no había acabado con todos los que había en el mapa. Un presagio de Randuin, dos pociones, unos tabis de ninja y el Embrutecedor llenaban el inventario de la pelirosa.

"Mira a quién tenemos aquí..." murmuró la excriminal, portando una socarrona sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia la detective, sombría y amenazante. "Cupcake, un placer verte por aquí".

Caitlyn retrocedía los pasos que la otra ganaba, adentrándose en el perímetro de seguridad de la torre.

"Aléjate, ya no tienes nada que hacer contra mí. Estoy bajo mi torre y los súbditos están por llegar. Márchate antes de que acabe contigo."

Vi se detuvo y miró incrédula a la tiradora.

"¿Me lo dices a mí?" Dijo, señalándose con un dedo de su desmesurado guante, manifestando falsa sorpresa. "¿Vas a acabar conmigo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Antes o después de que haga que tu torre deje de proyectar sombra?"

"Di lo que quieras, pero estás en desventaja" articuló Caitlyn, ignorando las burlas de su enemiga y apuntándola con el rifle bajo la protección de la torre.

"Puedo tirar tu torre, machacar a tus súbditos, cobrarme tu vida y aún me quedaría tiempo para ir a merendarme al Dragón" Vi desprendía confianza en sí misma, parada ante el límite del perímetro de la torreta, apoyando sus desproporcionados guantes en sus caderas.

"Deja de alardear, son demasiadas empresas como para que tú pueda llevarlas a cabo sola" sostuvo Caitlyn, insistiendo en que se marchara.

"¿Apostamos algo?" Se regodeó Vi, bajando los guantes de sus caderas y comenzándolos a cargar de la energía proveniente del cristal azulado de su espalda.

Los refuerzos a favor de Caitlyn llegaron a tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia la pelirosa para defender su línea. Un puñado de hombrecillos azules realizaron un acto suicida para proteger su patria.

Vi, aún sonriendo, juntó sus puños y los lanzó hacia delante con velocidad y firmeza, generando una onda destructiva que alcanzó a todos los súbditos, incluso a Caitlyn, y consiguió dejarlos medio muertos. Con una segunda brisa destructora originaria de sus guantes, la existencia de los seres azules tocó su fin. La sheriff había resultado herida en el altercado contra sus soldados, pero eso no la impediría defender su torre del ataque de aquella bestia indomable.

Vi se propulsó con sus guantes hacia Caitlyn. De un sopapo, la torre se consumió entre polvo y escombros. La sheriff disparó, pero el campo magnético que rodeaba las costillas de la asaltante absorbió el daño que pudo provocar. Recibió un puñetazo en el pecho. Era hora de huir. Usando el conjuro de invocador, Caitlyn se desplazó a unos metros de Vi y trató de escapar hacia la segunda torre. La delincuente también hizo uso de su conjuro de invocador. Envuelta en un destello, se posicionó ante la sheriff. Lo último que vio ésta antes de caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo fueron cuatro pares de nudillos de acero ante su cara. El cuerpo de Cait golpeó brutalmente la tierra. La mujer boqueó como pudo, tratando de tomar algo de oxígeno para sus molidos pulmones. Sentía un dolor terrible en la cabeza y bastante cansancio en general. Unos dedos metálicos rodearon su cuerpo y la arrastraron por el lodo. Caitlyn, en ese momento, podía considerarse un muñeco de trapo con sombrero de copa y vestido escotado.

Fue soltada con rudeza en el interior de un matorral. Un quejido débil y reseco se escapó de entre sus ensangrentados labios. Vi la colocó a su disposición sin cuidado alguno: boca arriba, con las manos a la altura de la cabeza y las piernas abiertas. Por su parte, Vi se acomodó sentándose encima de la pelvis de la joven sheriff.

"Bien, Cupcake, 'you have been slaaaiiin'" Se mofó la mecánica, acercando su rostro al ensangrentado de Caitlyn y carcajeándose escandalosamente en su cara. "Ya no eres tan dura, ¿eh?" apoyó las palmas de ambos gigantescos guantes a los lados de la cabeza de la golpeada "Voy a terminar contigo de una vez por todas" sentenció, poniéndose repentinamente seria.

Caitlyn trató de luchar por zafarse del agarre, arrastrándose para salir de debajo del cuerpo de Vi, bajo la atenta mirada de ésta.

"Pero Cait... ¿Qué intentas?" gruñó Vi en tono desaprobatorio, como si estuviera regañando a una niña "Pero si estás hecha polvo... ¿Cómo quieres escapar así? Resígnate y muere como los valientes."

Esas palabras no alentaron a la sheriff para continuar allí, quien seguía insistiendo en abandonar el lugar aunque fuese a rastras. Vi observaba cómo la sheriff se retorcía debajo de ella. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima ante la deplorable escena de una hermosa joven ensangrentada y moribunda usando sus últimas fuerzas para procurar fugarse.

"Vaaamos, vuelve aquí..." dijo Vi, agarrando a Caitlyn de uno de sus muslos y tirando hacia ella.

Ahora, la pelirosa se encontraba entre las piernas abiertas de su víctima. La sheriff volvió a quedar presa bajo el musculoso y pesado cuerpo de la delincuente. Sus ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados por la debilidad que invadía cada parte de su ser cada segundo que pasaba observaban el rostro burlesco de su compañera de trabajo. Experimentaba frigidez extendiéndose a lo largo de todo su organismo, presagio de la muerte venidera. Por ello, temblaba levemente. La sangre que perdía por las heridas de su cara y torso, enfriándose rápidamente sobre su piel, tampoco ayudaba a mantener el calor corporal. Su respiración entrecortada y las lágrimas en sus ojos eran las pruebas suficientes para demostrar la existencia de su dolor, tanto físico como espiritual. Ya no podría moverse más. "Oh, Cait... Si pudieras verte en este estado..." susurró Vi, acariciando con la punta del dedo índice de su guante la mejilla paulatinamente pálida de Caitlyn. "Ahora mismo representas la viva imagen del fin de la existencia... Puedo parecerte una sádica, pero de esta manera te encuentro de lo más hermosa". Pasó una de sus manos enguantadas por detrás de las costillas de la sheriff y se inclinó sobre ella, arrimándose a sus labios "Déjame que haga esto más llevadero..."

La lengua de Vi paseó libre por el exterior de la boca entreabierta de Caitlyn, limpiando parte de la sangre derramada. Después, la introdujo en el interior, buscando la de la otra. La defensora de la justicia cerró poco a poco los ojos, desfallecida, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo y los labios de la criminal. Era agradable notar algo de calidez en contraste con el frío desolador que reinaba en gran parte de su anatomía. Vi abrió más la boca, hambrienta. Caitlyn se dejó hacer, había perdido demasiada sangre y consciencia como para forcejear. Después de haber fregado todo el líquido escarlata de los alrededores de la boca de la francotiradora, Vi se dispuso a recorrer con su lengua y dientes el cuello y hombros de ésta. Uno de los gordos dedos metálicos viajó hasta el interior de los muslos de la agente, levantando la morada falda y comenzando a rozar su sexo por encima de las bragas. Caitlyn bufó ante el contacto.

La sheriff se sentía contrariada. Por un lado, experimentaba rabia, miedo e impotencia de tener que mentalizarse de que iba a morir irremediablemente. Porque desde el momento en el que se entretuvo con los súbditos enemigos, su destino se desvió para desembocar en el fin. Pero por otra parte, encontraba incluso morbosa aquella tesitura en la que una fibrada, joven y rudamente hermosa mujer armada con dos guantes enormes sacaba partido a su débil estado para alimentar su lujuria.

La cabeza de la pelirosa se hundió en su escote para explorar el extenso valle que dividía el generoso busto de Caitlyn. Los pezones de ésta asomaron tímidos por encima de la tela del vestido, circunstancia que Vi empleó para morder y lamer a voluntad. Usó su guante libre para cerrar más la sujeción y acercar el torso de la sheriff a su cara. Vi gruñó encendida entre los voluptuosos pechos de su presa, consciente de la fervorosa necesidad de llevar su boca a la entrepierna de su expirante títere. Tironeando de un pezón antes de abandonar la zona, la pelirosa se irguió y retrocedió lo suficiente para obtener el espacio preciso para seguir con su malévola actividad. En su nueva y más cómoda posición, Vi se inclinó sobre el sexo de la agente. Caitlyn pudo notar los protectores de hombros de acero de la excriminal en la parte posterior de sus muslos, empujando hacia delante, obligando a flexionar sus piernas. Una caricia húmeda y de textura suave se abrió paso en su intimidad, provocando un mortecino gemido en la afectada. Poco tardó la depredadora sexual en succionar el clítoris hinchado por la fricción anterior, desencadenando una serie de abruptos suspiros desalentados. La succión fue seguida de mordiscos, dentelladas sin piedad en el núcleo nervioso, y esta acción a su vez fue continuada por una bruta penetración dactilar, tras la previa retirada del guante derecho de Vi.

"No sé si te estás escuchando a ti misma..." Murmuró la criminal, sin levantar la cabeza de donde la tenía "... pero incluso estando al borde de la muerte, disfrutas de lo que te estoy haciendo..."

Las lágrimas, hijas del dolor y el placer, continuaban corriendo libres y salvajes por las mejillas de Caitlyn. Odiaba a Vi en ese momento. La repudiaba desde el fondo de su alma. La ira avivaba los rescoldos de su vitalidad, mientras el placer la invadía por tener a esa maldita bastarda palpando su entrada a la par que sus labios, que besaban descastados el clítoris. Si la desventaja de tener Dios sabe cuantas costillas rotas se lo permitía, la espalda de la maltratada agente se arqueaba periódicamente por los continuos ramalazos de corrientes eléctricas que imperaban en su anatomía cada vez que la delincuente ejecutaba cualquier acción sobre su cuerpo. Los dedos de Vi penetraron en las entrañas de la sheriff y se contrajeron, raspando ligeramente el área superior del interior de la vagina con las yemas, realizando un masaje espasmódico que terminó por nublar la mente de Caitlyn. En el momento del orgasmo, los ojos de ésta emblanquecieron. Su boca se abrió para dejar paso al aire, y su cuello se tensó.

Vi levantó la cabeza de entre las piernas de la ya acabada agente y cruzaron sus miradas.

"Caitlyn ha sido derrotada..."

"Descansa en paz, sheriff." Se despidió la pelirosa, poniéndose en pie. "Ha sido un placer... Aunque personalmente opino que tú eres la más indicada para decir eso."

Con una socarrona carcajada, Vi abandonó las malezas que fueron testigos de su pasión, dejando a Caitlyn sola y desmadejada. Ésta soltó su último aliento y se entregó al descanso, prometiéndose a sí misma venganza por lo sucedido, decidida a no dejar que su malhechora se fuese de rositas, dispuesta a devolverle a Vi todo lo que la había hecho multiplicado por dos. Se juró salir en su búsqueda en cuanto reapareciera a los cuarenta segundos de rigor y, cuando la encontrara, se haría justicia.

* * *

**Vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que lo hayan leído. Dejad un review, que es gratuito y sienta muy bien. Nos leemos en otra ocasión!**


	2. Chapter 2

La larga jornada había terminado, para la gran satisfacción de la vigilante de Piltover. Vi no era conocida por su afán al trabajo, a no ser que se tratara de perseguir a los malos y hacer estallar sus huesos como si fuesen ramas secas para una fogata de campamento. No, el papeleo no era lo suyo. Ni los reconocimientos médicos, ni las identificaciones, ni la renovación de su documentación que la Liga exigía a principio de cada mes. Es lo último que quería hacer después de largas partidas asaltando líneas sin parar y formando parte del frente que defendía a los campeones más blandos de los golpes mortales del enemigo.

Lo único que la apetecía ahora -y en eso iba pensando mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su apartamento- era en coger una cerveza bien fría de la nevera y bebérsela mientras se fumaba un buen cannabis.

Toda Piltover sabía que Vi había sido completamente rehabilitada y preparada para servir a la sociedad, pero pocos sabían de su pequeño mal hábito con la marihuana, el cual había sido imposible erradicar, por mucho que su jefa lo intentara.

Y hablando de la Sheriff de Piltover... Vi recordó, mientras daba un trago largo a su cerveza después de una calada a su porro, el caliente ataque que realizó a la joven en la línea inferior -en todos los sentidos de la expresión. La pelirrosa ya había disfrutado de deliciosos encuentros sexuales con su compañera, pero la Sheriff era demasiado recatada y sus acciones se reducían a lo más básico para obtener o dar placer. Vi necesitaba aquella "violación". La vigilante era una depredadora y necesitaba emoción en cada aspecto de su vida, segregar adrenalina y fundirla a toda velocidad, ya fuera machacando criminales o practicando sexo intenso y salvaje. Estaba aburrida del simple cunnilingus en la habitación, discreto, a salvo de miradas ajenas, así que tomó lo que necesitaba y lo añadió a su vida: un orgásmo de su novia temporalmente moribunda en medio de un partido.

Provocar a Caitlyn.

Vi reía pensando en la tremenda regañina de parte de la niña rica al día siguiente en el trabajo. Sí, iba a resultar gracioso. Ya se lo imaginaba. "¿Cómo has podido tener ese comportamiento en pleno partido?" o quizá algo como "¡Podría habernos visto alguien!", aunque lo más probable sería " ¿Pero cómo te atreves a tratarme así?".

-No te muevas.

Vi escupió la cerveza al escuchar la voz justo detrás de ella, tras el sofá. Sintió el cañón de un arma apoyarse en su nuca. Reconocería aquella voz fría en cualquier parte.

-Al suelo y con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Escuchar la voz demandante la asustó. Ella esperaba una reprimenda, no una detención en su propia casa. Jamás pensó que Caitlyn la detendría por aquello, tenía que estar muy enfadada. Más de lo que la había visto nunca antes. Lentamente, obedeció y se tumbó en el suelo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

Las manos de Vi fueron esposadas detrás de su cuerpo. No eran las esposas de peluche. Eran las de verdad, las auténticas reglamentarias de cuerpo de detenciones y procedimientos policiales del Cuartel General de Piltover. Un modelo reforzado para criminales con una potencia muscular equivalente a la de la pelirrosa.

-No...-Mintió la pelirrosa visiblemente acongojada.

-Por agresión sexual a un agente de la ley.-Hubo un largo silencio en el que la morena fijó su mirada en el porro que había en el cenicero.- Y, por lo visto, posesión y consumo de estupefacientes.

-Joder...

-Ya he dictaminado su sentencia, señorita Vi. Y teniendo en cuenta los sucesos y sopesando mis opciones, voy a aplicar al pie de la letra la Ley de Talion.

La pelirrosa, tumbada bocabajo con las manos esposadas a su espalda, sintió las afiladas uñas de la Sheriff cuando aprisionó sus glúteos en sus manos.

-"Ojo por ojo..."

Una palmada fuerte contra la tonificada nalga.

-"...diente por diente..."

Vi se quejó ante el golpe. Caitlyn se encargó de bajar los pantalones de la vigilante hasta medio muslo, dejando sólo su tanga negro.

-Eres una chica muy sucia, Vi. Llevando siempre este tipo de ropa provocativa...

La palma de Caitlyn volvió a azotar la ahora desnuda piel del trasero de Vi, quien apretó los dientes y gruñó. El escozor comenzaba a quemar en su trasero. Y después otra, y otra.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Demasiadas cosas a demasiada velocidad para la saturada, fatigada y adormilada mente de Vi. La cerveza y el porro empezaban a tener sus efectos anestesiantes en el cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente para calmar el ardor en sus nalgas. Comenzaba a ser consciente del momento cuando escuchó a Caitlyn jadear furiosa con cada palmada en el prieto culo y no pudo evitar excitarse. Se sintió extraña y enferma por tener ese tipo de reacción ante tal situación, pero el panorama lo merecía: la Sheriff de Piltover ejercía de verdugo descargando su sed de venganza contra su trasero desnudo, y había hecho un morboso comentario sobre su ropa interior...

Una mano cruel se enrroscó en su cuello mientras era flagelada con la otra, empujando su cara contra el suelo. Caitlyn paró su tortura momentáneamente para meter su mano entre las piernas de Vi y tirar hacia arriba, levantando las caderas de la pelirrosa.

-Quédate quieta. Como bajes tu precioso culo un milímetro, te lo reviento, ¿me has entendido?-La voz cruel retumbó en la habitación, dominante. Vi jadeó y asintió.- He venido preparada para la ocasión, ¿sabes? He de reconocer que no me he trabajado mucho tu "castigo", pero con esto bastará para que aprendas la lección.

Vi dirigió momentáneamente la vista atrás. Caitlyn estaba ajustando unas correas a sus piernas que mantenían en vilo en su pubis un gran pene de látex. Vi se recreó con las vistas. Caitlyn llevaba su traje de oficial, gafas y gorra incluídas. No se había molestado en quitarse la falda para colocarse el falso miembro, simplememte se la había levantado levemente. Era claramente visible que no llevaba bragas, pero el cinturón del juguete sexual no dejaba nada al descubierto que Vi alcanzara a ver.

Antes de que sus ojos se clavaran en los pechos prisioneros por el sujetador negro, Caitlyn llevó la mano izquierda a su pelo y volvió a estrellarla contra el suelo. Con la otra, levantó la camiseta y el sujetador de Vi hasta que liberó sus pechos, pero sin sacarla del todo. Después, la diestra masajeó brevemente los pezones, con fuerza, provocando un par de chillidos, antes de situarse en las caderas de la vigilante.

-"Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio".-Recitó Caitlyn antes de apartar el hilo del tanga negro y ensartar el bálano de plástico en el interior de Vi.

La pelirrosa estaba excitada, pero no había secretado el suficiente fluido para facilitar una entrada como aquella y sufrió dolor. Caitlyn embestía a un ritmo desigual e inexperto, llegando a sacar accidentalmente el falo del orificio para reinsertarlo rápidamente. Sus estóques eran fuertes, potentes e imprecisos, y aquel sinsentido de penetraciones alternadas con fuertes palmadas en sus glúteos la estaba arrastrando a la locura, un éxtasis basado en el dolor y la tortura por parte de una morena furiosa.

Vi gemía de forma desigual con voz ronca contra el suelo, dejando un pequeño charco de saliva. Le dolían los muslos por la tensión, ya que sus pantalones seguían entorpeciendo la posibilidad de adoptar una postura más cómoda para disfrutar de los inexpertos empujones de su jinete. El movimiento y las contínuas corrientes eléctricas que sacudían sus piernas, además de tener que aguantar el peso de su cuerpo y la presión de las sacudidas de Caitlyn contribuyeron a que sus caderas cayeran contra el suelo.

-Te lo advertí.

Caitlyn sacó el falo de la cavidad vaginal y puso la punta contra el apretado ano de la pelirrosa para comenzar a ejercer presión. El dolor se hizo insufrible y Vi gritó desesperadamente.

-¿Vas a volver a desobedecer mis órdenes?

-¡Que te jodan!

-¿Qué has dicho?-La morena siguió empujando sin piedad. El dolor se multiplicó.

-¡Caitlyn, joder, que duele!

-¿Te preocupó a ti si sufría cuando me violaste en el partido? Contesto yo por ti: No. Ahora, responde debidamente, ¿volverás a desobedecer mis órdenes?-Caitlyn presionó más la punta del falso pene contra el fruncido orificio.

-¡N-NO! ¡Dios! ¡Te lo juro!-Chilló Vi desesperada, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.- ¡Por favor, basta!

-¿Serás una chica obediente?

-¡Sí, sí, lo juro!

-Convénceme.

-¡Seré una chica obediente! ¡Haré todo lo que me pidas! ¡Así que, por favor, saca esa jodida cosa de ahí!

La Sheriff sonrió y dejó de amenazar el orificio anal de su compañera.

-Vuelve a poner las caderas como estaban. No voy a parar de follarte hasta que me canse, ¿has entendido?

-Sí...

-¿"Sí" qué?

-Sí, señora...

Vi hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que pudo reunir y volvió a alzar sus adoloridas posaderas. No supo si fue porque Caitlyn comenzó a sentir pena por ella o si fue porque no quería que la debilidad de Vi interrumpiera de nuevo su tortura, pero sujetó con fuerza las caderas de la mujer, manteniéndolas en vilo mientras volvía con las brutales puñaladas contra su castigada vagina.

-Te gusta que te monte, ¿verdad?-Jadeó Caitlyn con voz gutural, esforzándose por mantener el ritmo que había aprendido a igualar.- Te gusta que te folle como la perra que eres, ¿verdad?

Vi conocía aquello. Caitlyn hablaba de la misma forma que lo haría un adolescente en su primera vez, expeeimentando y haciéndose pasar por un duro experto en el sexo, harto de ver vídeos y películas eróticas en las que soltaban toda aquella sarta de tonterías sin venir a cuento.

-¡DÍMELO!

Y Caitlyn era como uno de aquellos adolescentes en ese momento.

-¡Fóllame, señora, FÓLLAME!

La pelirrosa podría jurar que, en sus momentos de intimidad, lejos de las miradas ajenas y de Vi, la Sheriff tenía su pequeña colección de, como a Caitlyn le gustaba llamarlo, "indecencias". Seguro que a aquella mujer le gustaba mirar aquellos recopilatorios, sentada en su sillón de cuero en el despacho de su mansión...

-¡¿Quién es tu dueña?!

... y llevar sus delgados dedos hacia su botoncito de placer, ya húmedo e hinchado por escuchar los fingidos gemidos de aquellas grabaciones, escondido bajo aquellas braguitas moradas que solía usar...

-¡¿QUIÉN ES TU DUEÑA?!

Tan inocente...

-¡TÚ, JODER! ¡AH! ¡T-TÚ!

...tan sensual...

-¡Por favor! ¡Más rápido, señora!

Vi le había enseñado cómo eran los gemidos de verdad, cómo cambiaban las tornas cuando era otro el que estimulaba sus partes, el olor a sudor y sexo, el descubrir que era multiorgásmica... Pero cayeron en la rutina, y el giro repentino de los acontecimientos -una Caitlyn cabreada dando empellones contra el culo de Vi como un toro en una capea- estaba despertando a un nuevo monstruo del que la pelirrosa nunca había tenido noticia.

Los empujones terminaron cuando Vi explotó con un ensordecedor bramido, su cara empapada de sudor y la saliva con la que había manchado el suelo durante las bestiales penetraciones. Caitlyn agarró de nuevo con fuerza la nalga de la vigilante, clavando sus uñas en la carne dura. Dio un par de lentas, profundas y potentes estocadas en el núcleo de Vi durante su éxtasis antes de retirarse. Se quitó el cinto y dejó caer el pene falso a sus pies. Vi seguía bocabajo, su cara y pechos aplastados contra el suelo y su entrepierna, con los pantalones aun aprisionando sus múslos, chorreando fluidos que goteaban al suelo, manchándolo todo.

-Mañana por la mañana volveré para quitarte las esposas.-Dijo Caitlyn seriamente entre jadeos.- Parte de tu castigo será quedarte con ellas toda la noche.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, se marchó.


End file.
